


Her

by hoeforkurapika81194



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforkurapika81194/pseuds/hoeforkurapika81194
Summary: A girl wants to commit suicide but will Levi let her?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and uploading it I hope you enjoy :)

Jean always called Eren suicidal. you knew that Eren wasn't suicidal and that he just wanted to defeat the titans so humans can live freely. Well, Jean called the wrong person suicidal. You are, you are the suicidal one. You joined the scouts to die. Was there a purpose to living any way? You know you don't have a reason to be alive. If anything, you were just a nuisance to everyone. you decided to try my hardest while living to not hinder anyone but if you died you died. Then later you realized that you would just be a casualty. There was no way to win this. You would be a cause of trouble some way or another. That's why you're up here. On the tallest roof, you could find. you wanted to jump but before you just wanted to look up at the stars one last time. you looked at the stars shining, with warm tears running down your face. You were going to be up there with the stars. You felt so content with the feeling of dying.

" what are you doing up here?" a monotone voice asked you

you rushed up into a standing position quickly and wiped the tears off of your face before saluting.

"I'm just looking at the stars, I am sorry captain," you said to the 5'3 man in front of you

"Really?" "Just looking at the stars?" He asked while waving off my salute.

"Yes sir," you said relaxing into a normal position

" it didn't seem that way cadet," he said as he strode towards you

Fear was evident on your face 'shit I have to convince him'

"What do you mean," you asked in fake confusion

He sat down and gestured to you to do the same. you sat down on the cold roof next to him.

" you are up here on the highest roof alone while you are crying"

" sir I swear that I was ju-"

" I won't believe that bullshit cadet"

you just sat there in silence not knowing what to say.

" you were going to kill yourself"

"No I wasn't," you said angrily

" That look in your eyes when I found you say otherwise"

" That doesn't prove anything!"

"You are on the edge of the highest roof you could possibly find while crying that is the proof." His face was emotionless but this tone was angry. You have never seen him so pissed.

" so what" you whispered giving in

" what?" He asked angrily while his stare burned into the side of your face

" so what." you said more confidently while staring back at him " who cares!"

Levi's anger was growing rapidly and so was yours

"There are people who care about you!"

" No one cares captain. Not one. If anything it would be a blessing to everyone if I were gone."

"You don't understand," he muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come with me," Levi said turning towards you and standing up.

"No, I'm not going anywhere"

"Dammit you are coming with me right now," Levi said. Levi had grown to like you as a friend and even more. You made his day better with your smile and laughter. He couldn't imagine losing you. He always tries to show his feelings for you through small gestures. He made you tea, gave you more physical touch than anyone else, hell he even stuttered sometimes in front of you. You flirted back but you both were oblivious to each other's feelings. (a/n cue the miraculous op lol)

" Why should I"

" Because we need you," Levi said shoving his emotions away 

" No, you fucking don't"

Levi couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed your bridal style and wouldn't let go. He carried you into his study and sat you in a chair in front of his desk. He walked to the door and locked it. He walked over to you and towered over.

"You are not leaving this room"

" Why should I stay here?!" you demanded an answer from him. He was now only inches away from your face and you felt his breath on your lips. Your breath gets hitched into your throat as a blush spreads over your face. You have always had a crush on the cold stoic man in front of you but you never thought the feelings would be returned and it would be useless if one of you died.

"Because I am your captain and I said so," His hands moved to the armrests next to you and leaned on them. You backed away a little still flustered. The way he was over you staring at you with so much anger was so hot. 

"Fuck you" you spit out with as much anger you could use despite being flustered and turned on. You felt warm lips against your own as soon as the words left your mouth.

You paused for a second for your mind to catch up. You moved your lips against him as you grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. He swiped his tongue against your bottom lip asking for permission. You happily let his tongue in as it danced with yours. His hands rested against the side of your face then moved down your arms squeezing them a bit. He started kissing your face and moved down your neck. You tilted your head allowing him more access. He found the skin he wanted and then sucked. He moved to a different patch of skin and sucked gently before he bit down on your skin. You moaned at the feeling and moved your hands to his hair gripping it and pulling it. He grunted in response. He picked you up and moved you to his room. He laid you on his cool bed and continued kissing your neck leaving hickeys everywhere. He moved his hand down and pulled gently on the top of your shirt. You nodded quickly and you felt him smile into the crook of your neck. His hands moved gracefully and fast as he grabbed the edge of your shirt and pulled it above and over your head. Leaving you in your bra. Right after taking off your shirt, he took off his own. Your eyes widened at the sight of his abs and gently ran your hands on them. He bent down and continued kissing your skin gently moving down and onto your breast, he gently moved his hand behind you and took off your bra. He slowly moved his body up to get a proper look at you. He stared at your body with lust as you turned your head away in embarrassment. He moved your head toward him and stared deeply into your eyes. His hair dangling over his face and arm muscle flexed, he was a sight to be seen. He bent his head to your right breast and gently kissed around the area leaving your nipple no attention. He left a hickey around and then licked your nipple. He swirled his tongue in circles and moved his hand up to your left breast and groped it. Small moans left your mouth. He moved lower and kissed down your stomach. Soon his lips were at the hem of your pants he looked up at you. 

" May I?" He asked while moving his hands toward your pants.

"Yes" You panted out wanting him to continue

He quickly discarded your pants and underwear. You felt the cold air hit against your wet pussy and you shivered. He bent his head down and gently kissed your inner thighs up to your pussy. He chuckled a little before looking up at you.

" So wet already?" he asked in a teasing manner. 

He then moved back down and hovered right over your clit, his warm breath hitting it. He dipped his head lower and you felt his warm tongue swirling around it, he sucked it gently and you moaned at the tingly sensation that he was giving you. His tongue moved lower and licked you up. He looked up into your eyes with you all over his mouth.

" You taste amazing"

He put his head down again and slowly put his tongue in you. You felt his tongue working at you. His nose against your clit rubbing it and he had his hands massaging your thighs. You felt a sensation build up in your body. You start panting louder and faster, throwing your head back at the feeling. A string of curses left your mouth. The feeling built up and then popped. You grew still and arched your back while your eyes closed. You felt a wave of pleasure spread through your body. Once you came down your high Levi removed his mouth from you and moved his body up so you would be face to face. Your breath was unsteady and you looked up at him.

" Good girl" he whispered.

He moved away from you and went to his drawers. He pulled out a rope and walked over to you and climbed over your body. He tied your hands up to the headboard. Your arms were pulled up over your head. He finished tying up the rope and smiled at his work. You pulled your arms down but the rope wouldn't budge. He climbed off of you and stared you in the eyes as he pulled down his underwear and pants. Your eyes widened at his size. He moved your legs apart and aligned himself with you. His tip gently rubbed against your slit.

" ready?" He asked

"Yes," you said

He put himself into you slowly allowing you to adjust to him. Once he saw that you were ready he moved back and forth into you slowly, gaining speed at a steady pace. He continued to pound into you. He moves a little and directly hits your spot.

" Levi, right there" you cry out in pleasure. You try to pull your arms down to him but the rope against your arms made it so that you were unable to.

He leans over you and grips the headboard as he continues. You heard his pants and whimpers of pleasure mix with your own. You feel the familiar pleasure build up again. Your legs shaking.

" Levi, I'm gonna-"

" I know me too" he whimpers out

That sentence sent you over the edge and you felt your body stop moving and you tightened around Levi as you came. He moaned at the feeling of you and came into you. You felt your body being filled with his cum. You both were sweaty and panting hard. He removed himself and his cum was spilling out of your legs. He walked over into his bathroom and grabbed a clean cloth and walked back to where you were laying. He bent down and cleaned your legs up with care. He unwrapped the rope from your arms and put the rope away and inspected your wrists. They were red and were most likely going to bruise. He pressed a soft kiss on your wrist. You both got under his sheets and snuggled into the warmth of each other.

"You did well" was the last thing you heard before you drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
